Gakuen Titans
by zorua495
Summary: Learning that you've just been downgraded from major superhero team to regular High School Student, is not easy, especially for the Teen Titans. Until they learn that the school has some… strange students, obviously hiding some secret. On top of that, they constantly have to stop some gang called the '2P's from wrecking the school. Few OC's (at least one) very few pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Titans**

**Summary: Learning that you've just been downgraded from major superhero team to regular High School Student, is not easy, especially for the Teen Titans. Until they learn that the school has some… strange students, obviously hiding some secret. On top of that, they constantly have to stop some gang called the '2P's from wrecking the school. Few OC's (at least one) few pairings. Rated T because it is Hetalia.**

**Zorua495: I do NOT own either Teen Titans or Hetalia. They belong to DC Nation (?) and Hidekaz Himaruya, respectively. **

"_**Jericho's sign language will be in italics" **_**and **_**so will be the thoughts. Don't confuse them!**_

**No Pairings, other than the ones that have been confirmed in the ****canon**** (i.e. AusHun, RobStar). A few OC's, unfortunately (Markovia (country in Teen Titans Go! Comics) is one of them).**

* * *

"We have to go back to school?!" Beast Boy yelled in shock. As the irresponsible type of teen, he had wanted to stay far away from school as possible. He slumped on the couch, with a disbelieving look on his face. Robin held the letter in his hands and also sat on the couch. "Look, Beast Boy, none of us are happy to be going to school, but we _have _to. We've got no choice, the Government said it themselves." It was evident that, by the look on Robin's face, he was also not eager to go to school.

"Man, I thought I was _done_ with all those tests." Cyborg exclaimed. He was the eldest of the Teen Titans main section, but was still considered a teen. "You would think getting nearly killed would have some kind of impact on that.*"

"Look at it this way," Robin said, trying to comfort his friend "maybe they'll let you skip classes to recharge." Cyborg gave a half-hearted grin "Maybe."

Raven looked up from her book. She wasn't particularly ecstatic about going to school, but hopefully, she could get some reading done in class, when no one was really loud. Either way, after the experience with Mad Mod, none of the Titans really wanted to go to school "I'm from another dimension," she stated "do I actually have to go?" Cyborg took another paper from the table and read it "Yup," he said pointing to a paragraph "It says: 'All members of the superhero group known as the Teen Titans and Titans East must be included at the opening ceremony. Any person who is late will be revoked of superhero status. The only Titans not to be included are: Melvin, Teether, Timmy, Bobby, Wildebeest Pantha, Tramm, Killowat, Gnarrk, Kole and Ravager.'"

"Wait, so those goes don't have to go, but we do?" Beast Boy complained "What's next? Being told that we have to wear uniforms?" Robin answered the question "'Uniforms are mandatory and will be handed to you at the front gate. Please keep track of it. Accessories (i.e. jackets, hair clips, belts, etc…) may be allowed.'" Beast Boy groaned and stuffed a pillow in his face "Ughh, this is _horrible!_ I'm a superhero! I don't have to-" His rant was cut off by an excited squeal. Shortly, Starfire entered the room, holding most of the suitcases under one hand and delicately holding her pet worm, Silkie, under the other. "Friends, when will we be going to the school? I have already packed most of the suitcases. Although, I did not pack the clothing, you will have to be doing that yourself. " She held out seven suitcases, a wide grin showing on her face. "Uh, Star," Beast Boy said, not trying to hurt the alien's feelings "You _do _realize that you're not supposed to be excited for school, right?" Starfire put Silkie down and responded to Beast Boy "But why would I not be? We will get to be seeing many of our old friends, and can make more friends, there!" She then turned away "Robin, where is the school located?" "I'm checking." He said, re-reading the letter "It is located in… Japan!"

"Japan?" Raven said, lifting her head from the book a second time "The place where I become a mascot for _gum?_ Where you nearly got arrested for murder?" Her expression did not even attempt to hide the curiosity in her voice. "Yeah, but apparently the present school president is from England." "Ughh…" Beast Boy groaned again, yelling incoherently into the pillow. "A person of a different nationality being president in a Japanese school?! How is that possible?" Asked Starfire "Here Star," Cyborg showed her a paragraph in the duplicate letter "'Bright, young pupils are chosen from all over the globe to experience an international experience first-hand.' That must be at least one person from every country!"

"Wow." Beast Boy couldn't help from expressing a glimmer of wonder and curiosity. Looking back to the letter, Robin read when the deadline was. "We have to leave for the airport in… 3 hours!" Robin stood up in sudden alarm "Quick, we have to pack. It was only clothing, wasn't it Starfire?" Starfire nodded. "All right, let's go."

* * *

The plane ride was excruciatingly long, 11 hours at least. But to Aqualad, it was much, much longer. It wasn't everyday some superhero had to go from saving the world to going to school in some foreign country so far away. "The Plane will be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices… except if you are one." The intercom rang out. Aqualad was thankful. He would feel much safer on the ground. Aqualad never had much trouble in the T-Ship, but on an actual _plane_?!

_Everyone around is sleeping. _Aqualad thought with a sigh. _How do they feel so safe in the air? More importantly,_ Aqualad shifted in the chair again _how can they sleep with such uncomfortable chairs?!_ Despite trying to move as little as he could, he managed to wake up Speedy, who sat next to him _Oh, irony, we meet again. I'll never forget how that bastard ate my friends right IN FRONT OF ME!_ He yelled in his brain. "What was that for?" Speedy asked, his eyes half closed with sleep. "You're not still mad about the fish tacos, right?" _Mad? MAD? I'M FURIOUS!_ Aqualad wanted to yell, but instead he shrugged "Eh, wasn't my fault. You were snoring. Besides," He pointed up to the now illuminated sign for emphasis "We're about to land." Speedy looked up to the sign for a moment, as if letting the information sink in to his tired brain, "Oh, yeah. Right." Speedy turned behind the chair, to where Mas and Menos slept. "We're about to land, go wake the others." "No!" protested Mas, rubbing his eye. "Usted lo hace,*" agreed Menos, glaring at the archer. Speedy returned the glare for a few seconds before admitting defeat, "Fine, you little brats." Speedy went off in a huff, to wake up the members of Titans South, Teen Titans and the last member of Titans East.

Aqualad chuckled and gave the twins a grin "Thanks for getting him off my back." The brothers gave a sleepy laugh, responding "No hay problema." "Nos gusta burlando de él.*" Being the children they were, they decided to drop the conversation to look out the window.

It was morning when the plane landed. Aqualad rubbed his eyes, tired from lack of sleep. Stepping off the plane, he felt a bit safer, but they still had a long day ahead of them, but it would be even longer for Aqualad. "All right, so first, we need to go through pass port control. Second: we need to get our bags. Third: we need to go through customs. And lastly, find Argent, Red Star, Jericho, Herald, Bushido, Jinx, Kid Flash, Thunder and Lightning, and the representatives of World Academy." Robin laid out the guidelines. Hours seemed to drag on in the ridiculously long lines, but they eventually found the area where they had to wait.

* * *

Not even a second had passed before a similar voice cried out "There they are!" Aqualad and the rest of the group turned to see a yellow and scarlet blur racing towards them "Hey, long time, no see." "Wait!" A group came up from behind the speedster. "Don't run so fast." A young Japanese man said, falling to his knees to catch his breath. Bushido and a woman with a flower in her hair helped the Japanese man up. Kid Flash shrugged "Sorry, Kiks, but I'm a speedster, I run fast." Jinx responded sarcastically "Then maybe give them some time to catch their breath. Not everyone is a speedster." Jericho signed a simple "_Hi."_ Robin stepped forward towards the group that was from World Academy "Which one of you is Arthur Kirkland?" "That would be me." Responded a blond young man with large eyebrows. He spoke with a thick British accent.

_He is Arthur Kirkland?_ Robin thought _He looks like he's in his twenties, not a high-school student._ "Sorry, but-" "I look to old, right?" Arthur said, to Robin's surprise, and he continued "World Academy actually serves as a school for a range of different ages. Right now, it only teaches collage and High School, but we're planning on adding Junior High and Primary School at some point." _We're? What does he know about the school? _Robin grew suspicious as Arthur's green eyes narrowed in dislike "You're Robin aren't you?" Robin nodded, "I am." "Ah, my idiot friend forced me to dress up as you for Halloween." If Robin had been drinking something, he would have just done a spit-take. Robin's eyes widened from behind the mask "That's a story for another day." His face grew friendly "Would you like to meet the other classmates?"

He gestured to himself "I am the School President, Arthur Kirkland of the UK, England specifically," then to the Japanese man "This is Kiku, of Japan, nicknamed Kiks by your obnoxious friend, Young Blur* or something. Kiku is one of the most dependable people in the entire school. If you have a question, just ask him." Kiku blushed a bit at the kind statement. Arthur the gestured to the woman with the flower in her hair, but she spoke before Arthur had the chance "I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, from Hungary. Here is a word of advice: refer to some of the other students by the names their country has. So, call me Hungary!" _Hungary? But why the name of a country and not a birth name? _Robin's thoughts were interrupted by Arthur "And this blithering idiot is Antonio, from Spain." Arthur was pointing a tan young man with brown hair and a huge smile "Hola, amigos!" Antonio greeted "Hi, friends!"

Mas and Menos immediately went up to greet the Spaniard "Hola!" They both chorused, obviously excited to meet another Spanish speaker "Oh, así que hable español?*" Antonio asked, to which the twins nodded. They conversed, before Robin told them to get back into the group. Arthur sighed, turning back to the rest of the now one group "All right everyone, it will take 2 more hours to get to W Academy and when there, you will have one hour to find your dorm," Robin was sure he heard Beast Boy whisper "Dorms? Seriously?" But Arthur continued "and unpack. Then we must all meet up in the auditorium for the opening ceremony. Being late will result in detention." Arthur clapped his hands together "So let's get going!"

As Arthur turned around, a "Wait!" echoed. "Who was that?" he asked looking around, to which the Herald answered "It was me. I know a way that we can get there in just a few minutes." The Herald stated, to which Arthur's eyebrows arched in a questioning manner "What is it?" Herald took his horn, and blew a portal "This way." "All right, but," Arthur's face grew challenging, "How do you know where it is." Herald answered smartly "Tell me the address, of course!"

Arthur was about to retort, but Herald stepped through the portal, followed by Jericho and Beast Boy. Kiku nudged Arthur "Igirisu, we had better tell them where to go.*"

"Fine, Fine."

_Igirisu? _Robin thought as he disappeared through the portal.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the story. Next chapter should be up soon, and hopefully, so will be the Horse Riders. Here are some things:**

***Cyborg stated that he was never able to finish High School because of the accident.**

*** "You do it." (Menos telling Speedy to wake up the others.)**

*** "No problem." "We like making fun of him."**

*** Arthur is referring to Kid Flash.**

*** "Oh, so you speak Spanish?"**

***Oops, Japan referred to England using his nation name!**

**Please note that I used Google Translate for this, so the Spanish may not be correct but, eh, I tried.**

**Please R&R, and flames will be used to light Hong Kong's fireworks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gakuen Titans**

**Summary: Learning that you've just been downgraded from major superhero team to regular High School Student, is not easy, especially for the Teen Titans. Until they learn that the school has some… strange students, obviously hiding some secret. On top of that, they constantly have to stop some gang called the '2P's from wrecking the school.**

**Zorua495: I do NOT own either Teen Titans or Hetalia. They belong to DC Nation (?) and Hidekaz Himaruya, respectively. **

"_**Sign language will be in italics" **_**and **_**so will be the thoughts. Don't confuse them!**_

**No Pairings, other than the ones that have been confirmed in the ****canon**** (i.e. AusHun, RobStar). A few OC's, unfortunately (Markovia (from Teen Titans Go! Comics) is one of them).**

**Happy B-Day America!**

* * *

(3rd Person POV Hungary/Elizabeta)

Hungary smiled as she stepped in front of the school. Despite the fact that the idiot Prussia and, _ugh,_ Romania were attending, so were Seychelles and Austria! She also heard a rumor that since the continent classes came down, it meant that students from the Americas and Asia, from all over the world, were going to be attending the same classes! She could be studying with Taiwan, or Seychelles or even Wy!Hungary smiled. She also hoped to be rooming with Seychelles again, or one of the superheroes. Hungary felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"Eliz-I mean _Hungary,_ is this really W Academy?" It was Bushido asking "For a Japanese school, it looks really Western." Hungary knew that one of the three Asian heroes was bound to ask that "Yup, this is it! The-" England interrupted her "The reason it is styled to be so Western, is because many of the students here are from Europe." _He is so lucky I don't have my frying pan with me. _She thought, casting a venomous glare on the other personification. He caught the glare, but continued "They will most likely change it once the European students start thinning out."

Luckily, Japan was sensing the fact that Hungary was ready to kill the blond British man, and quickly whispered for Spain to get the uniforms. "Sí, Kiku." The Mediterranean country happily hummed to himself as he went inside the school to the main office." "Elizabeta," Japan said, disrupting her plans of revenge against England "Shouldn't you show the girls the Girls Dorm?"

"What? Oh yeah." She motioned with her hand "Um, Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, Argent, and Jinx, come with me. Spain vill give us the uniforms on the way. Then I vill give you your schedule, room key, and the information about your room-mates. Okay?"

Hungary began leading the female heroes to the female dorm, and turned around to face the group once she was out of earshot "Okay, so if you are not happy vith the uniforms, zhere is a girl who represents the micro-nation of Wy." "And you are telling us this, because…" Jinx added sarcastically. "Because, she can dye the uniforms. Let us go before one of zhe council hears us." Hungary offered no more of an explanation.

One interesting thing that happened was when they passed this blond boy that had red eyes and a fang. Neither he nor Hungary stopped walking or even looked at each other, but they passed by each other only exchanging two words each.

"Romanian bastard."

"Hungarian b*tch."

* * *

(P.O.V Change)

Japan welcomed Romania and thanked him for helping "No problem!" Romania smiled, almost America-style, and introduced himself to the remaining males. "Hello, I'm from Romania, so just call me that. Are you the heroes?" Before accepting an answer, Romania stood on his tip-toes and looked over the crowd, pouting "Aww, none of you are Romanian…" Japan quickly shoved Romania lightly on the back, whispering "Be quiet."

Japan was certain that Romania's weird behavior just then had aroused some suspicions from the heroes. However, if there were any suspicions, they were not voiced, but Japan knew that they weren't skipped over, but rather, their questions growing in the back of their heads. England knew this as well and provided a diversion.

"We should probably show you to your rooms, please follow us to the male dorms." The three personifications began passing out the dorm sheets to the heroes, in which Robin asked the question "Why are you giving these sheets to us? Elizabeta didn't have to give 'dorm sheets' to the girls." "Werr, Robin," Japan started "There are very few female students compared to the male students that go here, therefore, fewer dorms to show. Also, since you are now going here for the year, we needed to make more male dorms to fit four peopre each. Because of the many male dorms, we wirr not be abre to show you around, you wirr have to do that yourself."

Japan took his own sheet out of the pile and smiled, happy to be sharing a room with his small adviser, Osaka, and the vague Netherlands. Bushido, his own citizen, was also on the list. "Ah, Bushido-san, we wirr be sharing a room." Japan called, "Really?" Japan gave Bushido the list "Oh. But my name is the only one on here, there are only flags and the room number." "I know." Those two words made Japan mentally scold himself _It would be weird for flags to appear on the sheets, not names. _Japan thought _Why did I not think this through?_ "It is to avoid accidentry saying something that may be offensive to another per- nationarity." Bushido seemed to accept this as a viable answer, but Japan knew it would not satisfy the curiosity.

* * *

(Time and POV change)

Jericho and the Harald walked down the hall, suit-cases in tow, looking for the dorm "410, 411, 412- Ah! 413!" The Harald stopped in front of a wooden door, which, on it, was mounted a metal plaque, reading "413". Jericho looked back down at the dorm sheet. _Yes, _Jericho thought _413. Rooming with Mal, a Canadian, and an American. _Jericho sighed. _At least I won't have to learn more sign language. _

The Herald knocked on the door and a single, barely audible "Don't worry. We are coming." Sounded from the other side of the door. Jericho leaned closer to the door. There seemed to be four- no, three- voices on the other side. A smooth, confident and, Jericho couldn't really describe it any other way, _perverted_ French, followed by a laugh "Ohonhonhon."

The other voice was loud and obnoxious, but in English "Hahaha! France you pervert! You actually tried to do that to the former-commies _sister_? Not even the one with 'large tracks of land' but to the _bat-sh*t CRAZY_ one?! You do realize that they're coming here this year, right?"

It was answered with more French.

"She doesn't care that you're the V-P of the school, she's gonna f*ckin' kill you anyway!"

The third voice, the whisper that had greeted them, was alternating between English and French. Jericho could barely hear him, but he did manage to complete the sentences. "America, the two Teen Titans are at the do- America listen. LISTEN! I'm Canada! You're brother? America- LISTEN TO ME!"

Jericho felt pity for that person, but still found the situation humorous, and so did Mal, who held in laughter at the whisper-shouts.

The door swung open, and out stepped a man with medium length blond hair and with stubble on his chin. He easily towered over the teenage heroes.

_Wait, _Jericho thought, _This person is a student?! He looks like he's in his late twenties! _ The man looked the two heroes over, seemingly examining them "Are you two zhe Teen Titans?" The French man said. Both Jericho and the Herald nodded. "Ah, for superheroes, I zhought you would be more," The French man paused as if looking for the right word, "muscular." Jericho sighed inwardly. _It isn't even the first day of school, and I'm already getting insulted. _He thought.

"Not zhat I mind, zhough."

Jericho's eyes bugged as he heard this. _What?_ The French man continued "You are both a little feminine. In stature at least. I find it graceful. Do you mind if-"

_**CRACK!**_

At that sound the perverted French man immediately stated running. Jericho and the Herald turned to see the source of the sound while the two in the room poked their heads out. At the beginning of the hall was a small blonde male holding a gun.

A freaking gun.

_They allow guns here?!_ Jericho thought in surprise.

The loud student greeted him with a smile, "Hey Switzi!" and was quickly shushed by the dual French-English speaker. The blonde person held up a finger and opened his mouth as if to argue but quickly brushed it off with a "Close enough."

"Um, Swi- Vash," The dual French- English speaker said "You're not guarding your little sister's dorm, I'm impressed."

"She asked me to help my own dorm mates."

"Why?"

* * *

(Totally unnecessary POV change)

Switzerland parked himself outside of Liechtenstein's dorm room. Gun in hand; His eyes scanned the hall for any potential sister-harming threat. A couple, both seemingly American stopped outside the door and the female asked "Is this room 326?" He looked at the plate on the door and growled "I suppose it is." Switzerland _really d_id not like those two. He knew that they were the new heroes, but the male looked conceited and cocky, and he was 99% sure that the female was not going to be a good influence on his innocent sister, with the Goth style.

"Well can you please step out of the way. This is my room." The female said. "Aw, it looks like you'll have to find anozher room, zhen." Switzerland growled "Because zhis is also my little sister's room, and I do not zhink zhat you'd be zhe greatest influence on her!" She took a step back and her hands began to glow pink, but Switzerland wasn't scared. "Woah, uh, Mister German guy, we don't want any trouble. And-"

"I am NOT GERMAN!" Switzerland yelled "I am SWISS and I-"

"Um, big brudder?"

Switzerland paled. Due to all the yelling he didn't hear the door open. "Uh, yes, Lilli?

Liechtenstein looked up at him and said "I zhink it is okay to let her in." Switzerland was shocked "Are you sure? She doesn't seem to be the best influence." Liechtenstein smiled "It's okay. I zhink I am old enough to know right from wrong"

"But vhat if you get hurt?"

Liechtenstein grabbed the female's arm and replied "Don't worry. She is a hero and she vill protect me. And," Liechtenstein giggled "One whimper from me and, knowing you, you'd probably run straight through the walls to protect me. But not know." She grew serious "I do not need protecting now, and you should also probably go to your own dorm."

Switzerland sighed in defeat "All right. But," He turned to face the couple "If one hair is out of place on my little sister's head, I vill find you both." He whispered the next venom filled words "And I will destroy you."

* * *

(Back to Jericho 3rd)

The stranger finished telling his story and then turned to Jericho and the Herald. "Ah, you two are also Teen Titans." "WHAT!?" The obnoxious person yelled "WHERE?!"

He jumped up to Jericho and the Herald with an excited grin on his face, practically yelling in their ears "OHMYGOD! YOU'RE JERICHO! AND YOU'RE THE HERALD! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! LET ME HUG YOU!" He enveloped the teens in a bone-crushing hug that could rival Starfire's. It also didn't help that he was tall enough to lift the both of them off their feet. "America, let go! You may be hurting them." The French-English speaker said.

"Hahaha! Okay!" The loud one let them go and introduced himself "I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can just call me America the Hero!" He swung his arm around the French-English speaker "This is my twin bro, Mattie Williams. He's from Canada."

"I'm Matthew." The French-English speaker corrected

"Cool, I'm-" The Herald began but was quickly interrupted by America "You're the Herald, but your real name is Mal Duncan!" America the turned to Jericho "And you're Jericho, but you're mute, so you can't speak!" Jericho nodded. Both he and Mal reached for their luggage, but all of it, yes _all_ of it, was scooped up by America and carried into the dorm. "He's stronger than he looks." The Herald noted. "He's fatter, too." Matthew retorted.

The Herald and Jericho laughed at the statement. Matthew continued "You may want to get ready for the opening ceremony. Arthur is very strict about things like that." "Got it." The Herald walked into the room to help America.

Jericho also began to walk into the room, but was stopped by Matthew. "Hey, um, Alfred said you're mute right?" Jericho nodded at the statement, signing "_I am." _

"Does… anyone ever forget that you're there, or… mistake you for someone else?"

Jericho shrugged and shook his head, a bit confused. This answer seemed to slightly upset the Canadian, causing Jericho to sign out of confusion "_Why do you ask?" _

"Well," Matthew (who will now be referred to as Canada) began, "Everyone is always mistaking me for my brother, and I know we're brothers, but," his voice dropped to even more of a whisper "it happens _ all_ the time and we don't even look that similar so don't say it's because we're twins! And half the time they don't even know that I'm there!"

Jericho felt sorry for the Canadian; it must be hard being forgotten all the time. And Canada was right; he and his brother had some similarities, but did not look like mirror images of each other. He signed "_Do your friends ever do that?"_ "Yes, well, except for Francis, and you just met him."

Jericho scowled at the fresh memory, and signed "_Can I be your friend? I won't forget you." _Matthew paused before replying "Do… you promise." Jericho smiled _"I promise." _Canada smiled back.

Then, Jericho decided to ask something.

"_Do you know sign-language?"_

Canada laughed before signing back "_Like asking Spain whether or not he likes tomatoes."_ _"I'm guessing that Antonio is Spain." "Right."_

"CANADAAAA!" America's voice echoed "We have to goooo! Me and HK-" "Wang Jia Long" Canada interrupted "are gonna put fireworks in the pedestal and it is gonna be so awesome." The look on the Herald's face was one of confusion and worry, and Jericho was sure his face looked the same.

"America, are you su-"but Canada's protests were cut short as America grabbed him, the Herald and Jericho and dragged them to the auditorium.

* * *

**End of CHAPTER 2**

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait, I just really wanted to put in Canada and Jericho Friendship in there (ONLY FRIENDSHIP) and I didn't know how. I also wanted some interaction between the Hetalians and the Titans to show how they will interact. Unfortunately I didn't get to include all the scenes I wanted to. There was supposed to be a scene with Russia meeting the Herald and Jericho and commenting how one of the two looks like Latvia. And a scene with Seborga commenting about how he refuses to call Kid Flash "Wally" etc.**

**Anyway, the rooms:**

**Female Dorms:**

**Monaco- Wy- Argent - Ukraine**

**Belgium- Raven- Vietnam (Oh well, only three people)**

**Liechtenstein- Jinx- Belarus- Taiwan**

**Starfire- Bumblebee (Karen) - Hungary- Seychelles**

**Male Dorms:**

**Jericho (Joseph) - The Herald (Mal) - America- Canada**

**Aqualad (Garth) - Romano- - Greece**

**Mas- Menos- Sealand- Kugelmugel- Ladonia (5 people since they're smaller)**

**Red Star (Leonid) - Russia- Latvia- Estonia**

**Speedy (Roy) - Norway- Finland- Sweden (The temptation to put Speedy near ****Surströmming was just too great)**

**Bushido (Ryoko) - Japan- Osaka (Yes, he is official!)- Netherlands**

**Kid Flash (Wally) - Seborga- Molossia- Hutt River**

**Lightning- China- Hong Kong- Iceland (The temptation to put Lightning near explosives was just too great)**

**Beast Boy (Garfield)-Denmark- New Zealand (Yes, he is male!)- Australia**

**Robin (Dick Grayson) - England- France- Egypt**

**Cyborg (Victor) - Prussia- Romania- Germany**

**Thunder-Austria- Switzerland- Thailand**

**HotSpot-Spain- Poland- Lithuania**

**BTW, S. Korea will **_**defiantly, **_**make an appearance later, and Turkey is in this story too. **

**Next Chapter will have the 2p's, so don't worry.**

**B.T.W I cannot write accents.**


End file.
